A semiconductor device, such as a power device, or some other apparatus may produce heat while in operation. Hence, for example, a heat dissipation structure is used to cool the device. Examples of a known heat dissipation structure include a heat dissipation fin, which makes use of the natural convection of air, and a fan, which makes use of the forced convection of air.
If a heat dissipation structure is increased in size, it becomes possible to cool a device to a greater extent. However, because of an increase in the size of the heat dissipation structure, the size of the entire device also increases.